Anything I Promise
Another peaceful evening at our home, it´s ten o´clock Time for me to relax after a whole week full of hard work As usual, I spend it with nobody else but Judy, my darling rabbit By sitting by the TV and having a romcom night Sharing the same sofa, we also have some candy and soda with us Our movie is about a brigand wolf, a cheetah queen and their adventures It´s just the type of movie I love to watch with my loved one Especially since she too is almost like my queen You rest on the couch in my arms, wearing your usual pink shirt and jeans And watching the movie excitedly while my paw rests on your ears I smile gently at you while offering some of my candy You thank me and smile prettily Laughing and having a good time, I am enjoying the movie a lot too Stories like this have so much in common with the relationship I have with you I didn´t think too highly of heroism before we solved our first case together But I realized what it was really like the more our friendship went further Your good deeds have not only touched my heart, but inspired me greatly What a duo we became, the adventurous scoundrel fox and the heroic rabbit beauty My head once again full of romantic thoughts, I put my hand on the small of your back and hold your paw While resting against the world´s softest and coziest pillow Except this pillow has a winning smile and shiny, lovely eyes attached to it I place my paws around you while nuzzling the face of my mate With your sly wit and femininity, you´re surprisingly foxy for a bunny No matter what kind of animal you were though, I´d still love you anyway You look at me coyly as the film ends and the romantic end credit song plays I gently place my paws around your face and smoosh your cheeks With you, I got to experience the greatest kind of love of the mall Predator and prey brought together by fate, isn´t it beautiful? Just like with the hero of the movie, nothing would be impossible to do for my beloved My loyalties always lie with you, as you can see by the sacrifices and choices that I´ve made I stay true to my word every time I can, showing how much you truly matter to me This fox is as trustworthy and caring as a husband can be Deep in your heart, I´m sure you already know this At the moment, you smile warmly while batting your beautiful eyelashes Just seeing the love of my life happy like this is enough for my life to feel worthwhile It´s not every day a fox has such a warmhearted and loyal wife I´ll always be faithful to the vows we made when we were wed Valuing them even more than what I swore at the ZPD You close your eyes and start pulling me closer to you by my tie Every time you do that to me, you´re feeling super flirty and affectionate I put my mug down and proceed giving you a nice big hug Feeling the fluffy touch of such an adorable little thing For a long time, our romantic chemistry has been so impeccable Which really shows now as I cuddle you like the honeybunny that you are Our faces are very close at this moment, with my hand resting on your hip I close my eyes as your tiny lips pucker up Suddenly, I get to feel an indescribable smooth touch, like out of heavens themselves This fox surely has an appreciation for some deep, precious bunny kisses Here we just lie in each other´s arms, holding and kissing each other on the couch The long-eared cutie often blushes during moments like this as she feels my touch My tail is curled up around your feet while I keep on muzzling your shoulder We´ll always be an inseparable duo, even if we had to be far from each other Judy, to me you´re the most valuable and precious treasure in the world I share all the joyful moments with you and comfort you when you´re sad It´s thanks to you that I´m able to lead such a happy and healthy life Staying true to anything I promise. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots